Talk:Siegfried/@comment-34484799-20180321052630
I think I want to try putting an end to all of the undeserved hate that Siegfried gets by posting the same comment I made on a youtube vid. Siegfried is actually a really good saber, it's just he's a niche saber meant for dealing primarily with dragon enemies but both of his strengthening quests make him more usable for general purpose as well. At max grail with max fou points he has around a whopping 19k health with almost 12k attack. That's a pretty decent amount of attack with one of the highest amounts of health in the game. After his skill strengthening, his dragonslayer skill goes from being a bonus 80% damage and 30% defense against dragons to adding a bonus 50% buster card effectiveness on top of those two. He has 2 buster cards and a buster NP so pair him against dragon enemies or nearly any enemy with the dragon trait (There are A LOT of boss fights with Artoria and Liz who both have the dragon trai) and he will do very well against them. His NP strengthing give his NP a bonus 100% damage modifier and boosts his NP generation by 20% for 3 turns after use. HIs NP + his bond CE and Golden Rule C- skills give him a a huge NP generation boost of 72.5% while all 3 are active. His bond CE applies a 15% NP generation boost to the ENTIRE party. This means if you pair him with a triple arts deck servant, with his 2 arts cards you can feasibly spam his NP and potentially wipe out dragon and or lancer boss enemies with relative ease. You can of course take advantage of his strength against dragons and use him to farm dragon materials since he has an AOE NP. Yes his damage is rather pitiful even at max level without grails. However, taking into consideration the fact that he gains a bonus 280% damage boost towards dragons (150% from NP, 80% from dragonslayer buff and 50% from buster buff) I think his attack stat is probably ok and not as horrible as everyone says. It's just the fact that if they increase his base attack then it would make him that much more game breaking against dragon enemies and potentially make most dragon enemies and bosses included, trivial and too easy to beat. It'd make him better for general use but potentially too strong against dragon enemies. He can do plenty of damage to them on his own, taking buffs form allies and mystic codes into account, I think they actually did a good job with Siegfried and made him a properly balanced niche servant. His Disengage skill is a good debuff remover as well as a solid healing skill which restores up to 2500 health and can be used every 5 turns for a more decent amount of survivability, couple him with support servants like Tamamo who reduces skill cooldowns and heals or Medea Lily who both heals and increases the amount servants are healed by and Siegfried becomse a very difficult servant to bring down. His Dragonslayer Attack and defense buff also have only a 5 turn cooldown and his NP generation buff has a 6 turn cooldown so he can use his skills rather frequently. So rest assured, you do have a good servant on your hands who is worth the investment, even if only against lancer bosses he will still shine as a solid tank with good damage due to class advantage. Don't follow popular opinion and find the strengths of each servant, there are no truly bad servants, they all just need the proper amount of investment and support to shine in their respective fields.﻿ P.S. You'll be happy to have him when Camelot rolls around with Artoria Lancer Alter. He'll not only have his class advantage against her but also his dragonslayer skill and NP which does bonus damage to dragon trait enemies. He's going to melt her when that fight rolls around. Not only in attack but he'll have her attack cut in half and any damage dealt reduced by another 30% due to class adavantage and defense buff against dragons! I think I'm really gonna grail him to 100 after all and prove all the haters wrong! >:3 The only real gripe I have about Siegfried is I wish they would have upgrade his disengage to give him a defense buff for use against all other enemies besides dragons so he could take full advantage of his high health but alas that most likely won't happen. This would also make sense due to his invulnerability from bathing in Fafnir's blood so it's actually weird that he doesn't have a general use defense buff.